


Baby It's Cold Inside

by arrafrost



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames are working late and Eames has been playing awful Christmas music all day just to irritate Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [depthsofmysol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/depthsofmysol/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for the lovely Kristy (solconfessionals)

"Eames, if you don't turn that music off..." Arthur grumbled from his desk. The incessant Christmas music had been playing all morning and if Arthur was correct - which he usually was - Eames had been turning the volume up gradually over the course of the day.  
  
It was probably why they were the only two left in the office, the music having driven everyone away. It wasn't as though Eames hated Christmas music, but when it was all that had been played for the entire day...  
  
"Don't be such a grinch, pet." Eames chuckled from across the office and the fucker reached over to the speakers to turn it up.  
  
"Eames..." He growled out a threat, lifting his eyes from his paper work to glare at the irritating Brit.  
  
"Arthur." His wicked grin eating away at Arthur's patience to the point where he found himself on his feet. Purposeful steps led him to Eames' desk where he yanked the plug out of the wall but, to his dismay, the speakers continued to play the awful carols.  
Before Arthur could give him more than a questioning look, Eames smirked. "Oh, they also run on batteries."  
  
Arthur was two seconds away from grabbing them and smashing them on the floor when Eames stood up and sat on the desk between Arthur and the speakers.  
  
"Now, now love. Violence solves nothing."  
  
"It could make things quieter."  
  
Eames shrugged, a devious smile on his lips. "You'll only have the sweet lull of my voice to fill the silence."  
  
Arthur could have sworn he wasn't a rash man, but whenever Eames was around him he lost all semblance of patience.  
  
"If you start singing Eames, so help me-"  
  
"What will you do, pet?" Something about his tone sent shivers down his spine and it was hard to keep a firm position on the subject. He couldn't even remember half the threats that would instantly put an end to both the Christmas music and the British accent that teased his ears.  
  
"Will you silence me? Tie me down and force me into submission?"  
  
Arthur took a step forward when he felt like moving away. He originally intended it to be threatening but, from the sly smile on Eames' lips, it seemed more like he was giving in. But to what?  
  
Later he would deny that his logic had been driven away by the headache inducing caroling, but for now he didn't hesitate as he leaned forward into Eames' personal space. Their faces so close Arthur could feel Eames' warm breath against his cheek. His hand slipped around Eames and, despite the confident eyes that he was staring into, his body tensed.  
  
Arthur reached out, fingers determined as they pushed the off button of the speakers, filling the room with glorious silence.  
  
Eames' smile tugged wider as he opened his mouth, presumably to continue singing the completely unoriginal covers of generic Christmas songs. Only Arthur's lips were there to close over any chance of caroling to escape his mouth. Eames froze against him for a moment before lips were moving with his own. Determined and forceful kisses that pulled Arthur in closer to settle between Eames' legs. A hand came up to press on Arthur's neck, fingers curling in the base of his hair to hold him there. His tongue pushed past Arthur's lips, mingling with his own and desperate to taste every inch of his mouth. Arthur moaned into the kiss and gripped Eames' thighs tightly. It was the only way to hold himself up as he let the tension go.  
  
"You planned this." Arthur gasped, their foreheads pressed together as they broke for a decent breath.  
  
"Oh really? Do tell me how my brilliant plan destroyed your beautifully maintained level of calm to the point where you're melting against me."  
  
"I'm not melting..." Arthur mumbled, frown on his lips as he attempted to stand upright.  
"I'll have to play Christmas movie more often..."  
  
"Don't you dare." Arthur scowled, moving back in to claim Eames' lips. Right now he wanted to savor his momentary lapse in judgment and indulge in the dizzying press of Eames' body against his own.


End file.
